southlandrevelationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gary Golden
Country Boy Rising "Gorgeous Gary" Golden as he would come to be known was born Garett Christenbury in Charlotte, North Carolina. His family had lived their for generations, farming the land passed down from his German forefathers. As a child he was charismatic, witty, and often sarcastic. He had always had dreams of stardom and aspirations to be on radio as he listened to the broadcasters gabber on about science fiction serials, as a child. It was just by luck that he would become one of the the early movie-stars during the Golden Age of Hollywood. His immediate family had recently moved to Los Angeles in 1918, due to discovering a bit of oil on farmland that had been owned by the family for generations. They moved to the area after the land had been sold for quite a bit of money. They were unaware tehy had gotten ripped off, even though tehy were quite happy with the settlement. Originally they were opting to buy adjacent farmland, but instead moved to California so his mother could look after her mother who lived in the area. A Star Gets Discovered In 1931, Garett was scouted walking the street of Hollywood, when he was approached by a no long-dead ghoul of Eli's who was in charge of the The Mirror Cracks After a premier party hosted by the owner of the studio, Theodore van Buren requested to meet with Gary. Who was arguable the most famous actor at the time. As Lord van Buren sat in the shadows, Gary didn't even see it coming as he was taken and Embraced. Shortly after realizing what he had become he had fled, not recieving tutelage from his sire and retiring into the Hollywood Cemetary. How ironic that a monster would choose such a place to be his home. It wasn't long before Gary made his way into the sewers where he lived for many years feeding on mice and maitenance men. Founding the Necropolis As he ventured deeper into the modern drainage system, Gary uncovered a series of catacombs which before modern pipes was the remains of an expansive older system. The hallways were dry where the watter had been rerouted to newer systems and long before anyone knew it existed, Gary began cultivate it, claiming regency over what he dubbed "The Necropolis." GAry soon got his clanmates to see the advantage of such an underground city. A few decades after his Embrace gary had a sizeable following of the City's Nosferatu, most of whom were younger neonates in 1962. Due to his founding a place where Nosferatu no matter what the flaw could be themselves, granted gary a special status. From 1968 and onwards, Gary was widely revered as a Nosferatu Priscus. As such other members of the clan, mostly younger, sometimes elders due to his sway with the young bloods, would ask him for advice and favours and other such things. Gary was largely concerned with maintaining and building his Necropolis duringthis period. The Night of the Revolution After the Coup of '78 all of Los Angeles was rattled. Appointment of Primogen Once Sebastian LaCroix claimed Praxis in 2003, shortly and after the New Year LaCroix appointed the Domain's primogen. Gary was an obvious choice. He had the support of nearly all the Nosferatu in the city mainly the young bloods & likeminded ancilla who were far more populous than the elders. LaCroix knew it would be in his beast interest to gain favour with the de facto figurehead of the clan, aswell as the regent of the Necropolis.